A Lifetime Story
by chirachi
Summary: A story about Grissom and Sara's life together. Each chapter will show a special event in their lives. After the second chapter I changed to Grissom's POV, the next changes I will post in the chapter. Sorry for forgetting. xxx chirachi!
1. Prologue

**Summary: ****It's ****Grissom ****and ****Sara's ****story, ****beginning ****with ****the ****first ****kiss, ****a ****game, ****continuing ****a ****few ****years ****later ****with ****the ****proposal, ****then ****the ****honeymoon ****and ****the ****arrival of the most beautiful gift Nature can give.**

**Disclaimer: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****ANY ****of ****the ****characters. O****nly ****in ****my ****dreams. Spoilers: None.**

**I ****hope ****you ****like ****it, ****please ****R****&****R!**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**

**First ****chapter:**** Prologue.

* * *

**Grissom walked through the corridor, when he heard music. A guitar, a strangely familiar voice, even drums and piano. He silently entered the break room, not quite believing what was going on.

Sara, sitting on the floor, legs crossed, was singing, "Do you know" from Enrique Iglesias. Catherine was singing second voice, and Nick, playing drums, Warrick, keyboard, and Greg with his guitar, were background.

While there was a tiny break, Sara started pointing at people, unable to see Grissom. Jim came standing in the opening of the door, next to Grissom, also confused.

'Cath, you remain what you were doing, guys, you keep up the second voice, OK?' everyone nodded as the last part began.

"Do you know what it feels like, loving someone, that's in a rush to throw you away?

Do you know what it feels like, to be the last one, to know the lock on the door has changed?"

This part was sang by the guys, while Catherine went on with: "Do you know, do you know, do you know, do you?"

Sara, she went through both of the teams with: "Do you know how it feels?" after the part: what it feels like, and after the end of each sentence, she did it four times. After that, the music played on, and only two sentences were said.

"Do you know, do you know, do you know, do you?"

Music.

'Do you know do you know, do you know, do you?"

And the music threw in their ending, and the song was finished. Ecklie had also been listening, an angry look on his face, as the others were laughing and hugging each other.

'Wow, we were in top shape today!' Sara yelled out.

'Sara, Sara, Sara!' the others started exclaiming, and Sara stood up and bowed while the others yelled.

'Ahem?' they all looked up. Ecklie came in, Jim and Grissom were still not moving. Catherine noticed that Sara shot a swift look at Grissom before turning to Ecklie.

'Yes?'

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Ecklie was clearly pissed. Apparently the lab workers were distracted. _Not…_Grissom thought. _He __just __wants __a __reason __to __punish __her._

_He __hates __her. __I __love __her. __No __I __don't. __Yes __I __do._

_Wow..._

_Where __the __hell __did __that __come __from?_

'OK, let me explain. These things here are music instruments; people use them to make music. You got that? Then, there's a person who sings. People call him or her a singer. Together, they're a music group. We are a music group.'

The others laughed about what Sara was talking about, even Griss did, but Ecklie only got even more pissed off.

'This is a room to eat your lunch, not to do anything else, Sidle!' Ecklie yelled.

'Yes, but I read the rules, a hundred times, and it doesn't say anything about not being allowed to do other stuff. As long as we do not break the windows of the break room with heavy metal, we're allowed to make music here, as well as anywhere else.'

She stood up and slapped hands with the others without even looking at Ecklie again. Grissom was having trouble keeping a laugh inside. It would be totally not him to laugh about this, but Sara pissing Ecklie off and getting away with it was giving him a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Real Joy.

'Woooh! You totally did that thing, Sara!' The others were cheering for her, as she smiled and waved and pretended to be a worldwide famous singer.

'That was…' Grissom said, trying to find words. Sara turned to him and she totally paralyzed him with that look in her eyes that only he could see. Before anyone could see them both struggling with both words and feelings, Catherine called out:

'That was just the best thing you've ever seen!' The others yelled out, it was like a celebration. Sara smiled, but didn't move her gaze, and kept it focused on Grissom's face.

In the tumult the others didn't nobody saw that Sara was not cheering anymore. She was looking at Grissom, they were both just looking at each other, and that invisible connection was finally showing. Sara was shocked; Grissom was not someone to show his feelings, she found that out during the year she worked here, and yet he was exposing more than ever now?

Needless to say that Grissom was just as shocked as Sara was. Without wanting it, he showed her just how much her cared for her. _Without __wanting __it… __You __did __want __it __moron, __that's __what __did __it! _He thought. It was true. The last year he spent telling himself she wouldn't be good for him, and even more about he wouldn't be good enough for her, but now he just realized, in that short moment they looked at each other when Ecklie first spoke up, that he was just the right thing for her. She showed him. And without fully knowing, his inner self realized, or even responding on what it had known for all this time, what she was silently telling him and he was responding on that.

'Guys?' Suddenly all the sounds were gone, everyone was listening to her.

'I have a good idea. Remember, my birthday is coming up.' Loud cheers.

'Quiet!' Sara laughed.

'When exactly?' Greg yelled. Nick grinned.

'Why, so you can send me an e-card? Or to drag me into a date?' She added when Greg was nodding like his head would come off. Greg blushed.

'It's May the twenty-first. The first day of spring!' she cheered, and the others clapped. Grissom realized, with the explosion of a bomb, that her birthday was one the same day as his. He had never been more glad that no one, not even Jim or Catherine, knew his birthday date.

'So, what's your idea, girl?' Catherine asked.

'I thought about a disco. Here. We'll rent a karaoke bar, and we'll have fun!' Sara smiled, as the others laughed and cheered.

'Ecklie's gonna kill you when he finds out.' Warrick warningly said, but with a smile on his face.

'I know. So, that's my second plan. If I don't show up the next day, and someone will find my dead body, you know who did it and Ecklie won't be bothering you anymore. I'll sacrifice myself.' Sara laughed.

The others laughed with her, but Grissom didn't. Even though he knew it was a joke, he felt like a knife stabbing his heart when he heard her say that. He realized, in a flash, shocked, that he already feared for her life with a joke. He shook his head. He had to get himself together; now, this stuff won't help anyone, not Sara, not himself, and not the others.

'Come around for the cases.' he called out. The rumors stirred, and some time later, everyone was back to work.

Coincidence, that Grissom and Sara had a case together. Grissom was already fearing he would shut down when he would interrogate the suspect, but things turned up good for him; Sara would go to the lab to check out all their evidence once more, and Grissom would start the interrogation.

'We got this guy hanging.' Sara said walking next to Grissom through the halls. 'The fingerprints, the blood and the skin on the knife, this guy is dead.'

Grissom nodded vaguely, he was thinking about other things. He had to fix their relationship, and fast. How he treated her the last year was terrible, she didn't deserve any of that. And the fact that he only treated her like dirt because HE was afraid of love was just horrible.

'Are you listening?' Sara asked, and looked at him. He hesitated but looked back at her, and yet again there was their connection again, clearer than ever. He had trouble staying calm and not just to kiss her right now.

'Uh, yeah, sorry.' he said, while the red crept up his cheeks. Sara grinned.

'Somewhere else with your mind again?' I know the situation.' she smiled, silently telling him he didn't have to be ashamed, and he felt relieved.

'So you go and pressure the suspect into suicide, and I'll get you the evidence.' she joked, and they parted laughing.

* * *

**So, what did you think? There is more coming up, don't worry, next chapter is going to have the Honor of the first kiss. **

**But I'm not going to upload if you don't Review, so just push that little button next to: Add Review. Please.**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**


	2. The First Kiss

**Second chapter: The First Kiss. Grissom gets hurt; What will Sara do? **

**Spoilers: None.**

**Disclaimer: Can't you just read the first chapter? I... do... not... own... CSI...**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**

**A/N: Pleeeeaaassseee R&R!**

* * *

'What!' Sara screamed.

'I know! And that lawyer of his even managed to keep him out of immediate arrest!' Jim said, loud and agitated.

'So where is he now?' Sara asked, having a hard time staying calm.

'How should I know? Probably laughing at us at-'

'No, I mean Griss!' Sara almost screamed.

'Relax, he's gonna be fine. He's in Desert Palms Hospital, at the first aid. A broken nose is not as bad as it sounds, Sara. Sara?' Jim turned around. 'Sara?'

Sara was already standing in the locket room to grab her coat. She was just running for the door as Warrick appeared and asked what was wrong.

'Suspect broke Grissom's nose, I'm gonna check up on him. Try at all costs to find the suspect, please. He escaped.' It was out before she knew it. She was really bossy. She wanted to say something, but Warrick stopped her.

'I'll do that. Go and find him, we don't want our boss to be knocked out without the puncher being paid.' he said, smiling at Sara. Nick came by to ask what was happening, but Warrick pushed her in the direction of the parking lot and started explaining. She smiled and ran to her car. While she ran she heard Nick and Greg, who joined them right after Sara ran away, cursing. '_Looks __like __some __people __care __more __about __their __boss __than __they __try __to __show..__'_Sara thought.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, _damn__'_ She growled while driving.

Finally, after what appeared hours, she arrived at Desert Palms.

'Hey!' she greeted the man behind the counter, whom she knew, just like everyone else in Desert Palms.

'Hello, Sara! We haven't seen you in a while. Having a safe period?' He had to laugh about his own joke.

'I guess. I need the position of G. Grissom?' she asked, while looking around as if she was trying to spot him.

'Third floor, room 216B. Can you-?' He started, but Sara ran off.

'Find it on your own.' he finished, and turned around again. 'I guess you can.'

* * *

In that room, Grissom was just having a really bad mood, when Sara came in. He didn't notice her at first, though.

'Hi.' she said, causing him to jump.

'Hi! What are you doing here?' he asked, silently _very_pleased to see her.

'Oh, just checking up on you. Everyone at the lab is totally pissed at the victim. Apparently they care.' Sara grinned; Grissom joined her.

'Thanks, but it wasn't necessary. I'm fine.' he said. _But __I __don't __want __you __to __go! _

'Really?' Sara looked at him with raised eyebrows. 'The last time I broke something, although it was my arm instead of my nose, they said breaking your nose is pretty painful. Are you on meds?'

'I guess.' Grissom admitted. 'I'm not really sure what happened, the first moment I was interrogating the suspect, the next I was here.'

'Yeah, I know, it's a blur, isn't it?' Sara beamed. Grissom looked up, in her eyes, and saw the same as he saw today at the lab. Their heads started to move closer…

'Hello, Sara! Haven't seen you in a while!' Grissom ans Sara both looked up, there was Dr. Ross, a doctor who was treating Grissom.

'Oh, god, not you!' Sara yelled out, in the main time smiling at the doctor. 'I thought you were treating children, Doug?'

'Calm night for me, and honestly, I'm glad! It hopefully means that there are less children who need medical help!' Doug Ross said cheerfully.

'Or there are less children who know they need help.' Sara remarked.

'Ooh, sharp remark!' Dour grinned. Sara pushed him away and in the short time the doctor was busy, Grissom leaned _way__to__far_ into Sara and asked:

'You know him?'

'Yeah. Friend of mine. I know everyone in this hospital.' Sara softly answered, and again they felt the tension.

'Yes, Sara is familiar to the entire hospital. Here, Dr. Grissom, here is your medication.' He threw Grissom a box with pills, but before Grissom could even see, Sara caught the box and looked at the paper.

'God, Doug, didn't tell you not to do this to new guys!' she said agitated. 'Your jokes are so **not **funny!' She turned to Grissom.

'This is medication against diarrhoea.' she told him.

'Ah, Sara, do you have to be the play breaker every time?' Doug called out playfully before handing Grissom the right pack of pills. Grissom looked at Sara with raised eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes before playfully saying to Doug:

'I **could **have you arrested, for handing out the wrong medication. That's theft.' she said, and for a moment they saw panic in Doug's eyes, which caused them both to laugh.

'Relax, I won't do that. Just one question, though, would you let him take that home if I wouldn't have broken your joke?'

'I would have called him back the moment he was stepping into his car.' Doug said grinning, and the tension was gone.

'OK, so if you feel good, you have no other reason to stay here, Dr. Grissom.' he said, and after that he left the room.

'Well, that was Doug Ross.' Sara stated. Grissom turned to look at her. 'The maker of the worst jokes I've ever heard, and, too bad, one of the best doctors of the entire hospital.'

'Really?' Grissom was confused. 'Why would someone like him do a job like this?'

'Probably because they're not that busy. It's always busier at night. Are you coming?' she wanted to get up, but in one swift movement Grissom pulled her back and pressed his lips against hers.

They kissed, a long, sweet kiss, until they parted to catch their breaths.

'Do we have to go back to the lab right away?' Grissom whispered, his forehead against hers. 'I don't want to, actually.'

'That's not good, huh, if a boss decides to stay away from work?' Sara playfully told him. Grissom smiled, a pure, happy smile. Sara got happy when she saw that smile; it had been so long since she'd last seen him smile like that.

'I guess. But I really need to talk. Have you got any suggestions to stay away from work?' he said.

'You could say you had to bring your medication home first?' Sara suggested, also smiling. Both of them were relieved, happier than ever.

'Sounds good.' Grissom smiled, and before Sara even realized, he kissed her again, slowly, as if frightened of hurting her again. But Sara backed away, and when Grissom wanted to ask if anything was wrong, she quickly put a finger to his lips and brought her mouth close to his ear.

'They will soon come looking for us. Why don't we leave, then you can call Catherine and tell her you'll stay home for the day, and I'll call Nicky at exact the same time to say I passed out while I was going to check up on you due to my triple shift-'

'You are pulling a triple shift again?!' Grissom almost shouted. Sara grinned.

'No. But they don't know that because I'm always early. For what they know I could be going far into the triple.' she smirked. A laugh was forming on Grissom's face, and he bowed into her to kiss her, but stopped, remembering what Sara said. But Sara pulled him in for a quick kiss, before she reached out for her cell phone. Grissom quickly opened his and dialed Catherine's number. Not so long ago they were out of there. Together.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I have the third chapter waiting for posting, but still, I'll wait a Little while to see if you want it posted. Honestly, I really appreciate Reviews, even if you tell me my story sucks. I promise I won't kill you!**

**Pleeeaaassssssssss, R&R!!!**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**


	3. The Confession

**A Lifetime Story: The confession. The third chapter.**

**Grissom is going to confess, but what happens when Ecklie comes their way? Will their secret be safe?**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa so bad, but yet he hasn't given me Grissom for Christmas. So, no, I don't own CSI. crap.**

**Please, please R&R!**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**

* * *

'Come on! I want to show you something.' Sara called out to me over her shoulder, as she was running up a hill with the wind in her back. I followed her more slowly, not exactly knowing what was so damn special about this place, except the beauty of the hills. Until I reached the top.

'Wow..' I managed to get out, my eyes drinking in the sight before me. From the top of the hill you had an amazing view of a fairy tale kind of landscape. Green hills, a bluer than blue pond, the sun falling slowly at the end of the horizon. It was more that I'd imagined. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. But I hadn't seen Sara yet.

She was standing there, wind in her back, watching the view. She had a content smile on her face and her hair streamed around her face in the wind. I thought: If there would be a real Aphrodite, this would be what she'd look like. She turned and she saw me looking.

'What?' she said. I shook my head.

'Just looking.'

'At what?'

'At you.' she turned around completely now, and faced me.

'Why?' she asked me. Why, why would I be looking at her? Oh, I don't know…

'Because you're beautiful.'

She smiled, and turned around again to face the sight. I walked up behind her and placed my arms around her, holding her back against my chest.

'I'm sorry.' I said. I felt her move, but she didn't say anything.

'I'm so terribly sorry for what I've done to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never had that intention. I was scared. I was feeling the impact you had on me everyday. I could concentrate on anything because of you, you were in my head every second of every day. I thought that if I held you on a distance I wouldn't be so distracted. But I could let you get too far away, oh no, because I couldn't live in a world without you, either.

I was scared that a life with you held no future, because I was scared of not being enough for you. You deserve so much more than I can give you, Sara, and I was scared that I couldn't give you the life you deserve. But in my tries to keep you from choosing someone who's not worth it to be with you, I forgot both of our feelings.

When I talked with Lurie that day… I said stupid things. I was so damn afraid to become just like him. I forgot who I was, who you were. I just saw myself, looking in a mirror and seeing Lurie grinning back at me. I forgot the only person who truly meant something to me: you. Back in the lunatic home,' I heard Sara grinning, 'I saw you, there, in that room, fearing for your life. I saw the guard trying to open the door, I saw him not succeeding as if it was in slow motion. I couldn't do anything for you. I couldn't help you, couldn't save you. I was so scared. I feared for your life as I'd fear for mine. Cause when you'd die, Sara, I wouldn't keep on living. Sure, my body would work on, moving on like any normal person should do. But if you'd die, my soul would die with you.

I love you, Sara. I love you more than I could possibly love anyone. I love you more than I love myself. So, will you please forgive me for all the things I've done?'

I closed my eyes, feeling tears sliding down my cheek as I did so. I felt her turn around in my arms, weeping the tears away, forcing me to open my eyes. I looked into hers and she softly kissed my forehead.

'I know.' she whispered. 'It's going to be all right.' We were silent, looking at the sun.

And we didn't see the other guys who were looking at us from beneath the sunshine.

* * *

'I can't believe he just said that out loud.' Catherine stated. She was looking up at them from beneath, together with the others.

'I'm glad. She deserves it. Finally he's got his head out of his ass.' Nick said, causing the others to look at him.

'What? Sara has been in love with him since they first met about 11 years ago.' Nick said. The others came standing in a circle around Nick.

'You KNEW?' Catherine asked fiercely.

'Yeah. Sara's my best friend; my sister. We tell each other everything. She came into the lab once, not looking good. So I asked her what was wrong. She said she'd tell me after shift. Ans that's when she told me everything. Grissom has loved her too since that first meeting, but he's always been too afraid of his feelings to admit, causing Sara pain and hurt.' Finally, Nick stopped talking.

Warrick wanted to ask something, but Greg interrupted.

'Look! Ecklie!' Everyone turned. And yes, there he was: Ecklie, walking in their direction.

'Come on, we have to warn them!' Greg yelled. Nick and he went up the hill, from where Sara and I couldn't see them. Catherine, Jim and Warrick went to distract Ecklie, while I and Sara were relaxing in the sun.

As I said, I and Sara were just sitting there, when suddenly we were grabbed and pulled behind the tree. As we tried to break free, a voice whispered in our ears:

Don't move, Ecklie is coming this way.'

I was too astonished, but Sara whispered:

'Nick?'

The man let her go, and motioned the other, Greg, to let me go.

'The others are distracting him. We had to make sure he didn't see you like this.'

Sara nodded, then asked: 'The others, Nick?' Nick turned a little red. Luckily Greg was there.

'Nobody knew of you two even having history together, but then the confession-'

'You heard that?' I asked. Sara chuckled. I looked at her and my face softened.

'Doesn't matter, does it, _honey_?' Sara asked with a fast look at Greg. He made some kind of repulsion thing when he heard Sara call me that. I had also seen it, so I smiled and said:

'No, not really _baby_.' We all, excluded Greg, had to laugh about that. The others came up.

'Where's the fun?' Warrick asked, while Jim went to Sara and congratulated her for "tearing down the walls around me". I smiled to that and said that they could all have tee with us in _our _house. Greg went pale after he heard that.

* * *

**Did you like it? The next chapter will take place a year later, when something will happen what no one could have foreseen: Grissom will sing. Next chapter's title will explain everything.**

**xxx chirachi, A GSR and D/L lover and writer.**


End file.
